Quatrième Dimension
by Secret Santa Dealer
Summary: Pour tout le monde


Pour… tout plein de monde ! :D

Quatrième dimension :

Les frères Winchesters étaient sur une chasse banale.  
Un démon prenait les viscères de ses victimes pour en faire des colliers qu'il offrait à ses amis, il en gardait aussi quelques uns, pour lui …Vraiment une banale chasse …Bon sur un point ce démon sortait de l'ordinaire, certaines viscères particulièrement jolies, étaient vendues …Ce que trouvait honteux Sam et Dean : du marché noir ! L'horreur absolue ! La décadence du capitalisme ! Ce démon pour ça était vraiment, heu, démoniaque …

Une fête costumé ,22h.  
L'impala se gara devant la maison résonnant de bruits.  
Dean bouillait.  
-Deux heures, Sam ! Deux heures de Abba et autres musiques disco !  
Le regard puppy-eye et la bouche pendante, Sam fixa son frère retenant la larme qui serait l'ultime secours si Dean sous le coup d'hormone testotérock voudrait le frappait.  
-La prochaine fois, tu ne profite pas de ma pause pipi pour toucher la radio ! Cette radio est à peine plus jeune que la voiture et se bloque facilement.  
Sam ne fit pas tomber sa larme et remua sa queue, enfin fit un sourire, plutôt.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le lieu de leur enquête.  
En effet, la dernière victime était un ami des personnes organisant la soirée.  
La porte était ouverte, les jeunes gens faisant des allers-retours.  
Ils virent passer un jeune homme se recoiffant, murmurant :  
-Je finirais bien par les avoir aussi beaux que lui.  
Sans savoir pourquoi, Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux appréciant avec joie la douceur de sa crinière qu'il entretenait avec (mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais à Dean ou qui que se soit) des shampoings aux œufs.  
Dean le poussa du coude, et ils pénétrèrent un peu plus dans la maison.  
Dean poussa sans le faire exprès une jeune femme blonde qu'un jeune homme poursuivait en disant :  
-Jen, c'est juste un copain, c'était un pari ce baiser !  
Ils arrivèrent devant un groupe de jeunes filles un peu isolées, ils en profitèrent pour sortir leurs fausses cartes.  
-Agent Winister, Agent Yeni.  
Les jeunes filles se présentèrent et malgré leurs déguisements avait l'air sérieux.  
-bfour, m' pel ma' dit la première.  
Les frères n'avait rien compris cela était du au costume de la jeune fille, un costume de pilote de Formue 1 …Casque compris …  
Comprenant le malaise des jeunes hommes, elle retira son casque et répéta plus clairement :  
-Bonjour, je m'appelle Majandra.  
La seconde jeune femme, était déguisé en …chasseur de caribou …bucheron québécois ?  
Celle-ci aussi perspicace que sa camarade comprit la question muette.  
-Randonneuse, c'est ma passion quand aux skis aux pieds, je viens d'une région assez neigeuse, je suis presque née avec elles !  
Majandra, rit de la blague, mais ayant remis son casque, elle commença à s'étouffer !  
Après avoir enlevé le casque et sauvé Majandra, puis avoir était à relever la jeune femme (qui s'avéra s'appeler Chris) qui s'était étalé sous le fou-rire qu'elle avait, et comme elle n'avait pas à se remettre debout à cause des skis la gênant… Donc après tout ça, ils se tournèrent devant la dernière amie.  
-Bonjour, commença Sam.  
-Journée, répondit –elle.  
-Pardon ? répondit le cadet.  
- Dieu, continua –t- elle.  
- Soléna, souffla, exaspérée, Majandra, ils ne jouent pas.  
-Désolée, continua Chris, elle est accro aux jeux comme celui d'association d'idées…  
-Oh, dit Dean.  
-A ? demanda Soléna.  
- Ce n'est pas non plus le pendu, So' ! S'énerva Majandra.  
Soléna parut déçue.  
Elle se fit bousculer par, une jeune femme râlant.  
-Comment les gens peuvent savoir que je suis une guerrière si, on me prend ma hache ! Qui a ma hache !!! Cria-elle provoquant un frisson de peur chez l'ainé.  
Elle sembla trouver sa hache, après un regard dans la foule et cria :  
-Hail', rend moi Alfgard !  
Les deux frères étaient fasciné par cette scène quand, soudain …  
-Non, c'est pleins d'incohérences ! cria le jeune homme qui à leur arrivé parlé de ses cheveux.  
-Ecoute, Moht, c'est une série, tu ne peux pas demander du réalisme !  
- Mais quand même, dans la scène elle porte une robe rouge, parle avec son mari, donc disparait du champ de la caméra et quand on la revoit sur l'écran, elle porte une robe verte ! cria le jeune homme s'arrachant les cheveux.  
-C'est vrai que la robe qu'elle porte est sympa mais je la voyais plus évasé et d'une autre couleur…  
- Dexterine, on ne parle pas mode là ! C'est comme si Starsky et Hutch conduisaient une twingo !  
-Hé ! dit d'un air outré et vexé un jeune homme qui faisait partie du groupe.  
-Pardon Seb, dit Moht.  
-Ecoute Moht, le réalisme dans les séries, c'est comment dire … aléatoire !  
- Elle a raison approuva Seb, je veux dire croit tu qu'un homme normalement constitué porterait un maillot de bain jaune ?  
- Seb, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as porté ça suite à un pari perdu avec Yéni …  
- Il a raison, chéri, dit une jeune fille, tu avais parié que Yéni ne viendrais pas déguisait en tortue …  
-Cynthia, tu es sensée me soutenir, suis ton homme, pleurnicha Seb.  
-Les frères reportèrent leur attention sur Chris et ses amies.  
Celle-ci murmuré entre elles :  
- Twingo …Cookie … Paris …  
Elle fut interrompue par une jeune femme portant une camisole de force, les mains nouées dans le dos.  
-J'ai soif.  
Soléna, lui tendit son verre et l'a fit boire.  
- Win, pourquoi tu ne détache pas le nœud ? demanda Chris.  
- -Non, sinon, on ne sera pas ce que je suis ! dit-elle le regard flou.  
Tout le monde recula d'un pas d'elle.  
Et elle partit, murmurant des mots connus d'elle seule.  
Les frères, se regardèrent hésitant.  
Là, au milieu de ces jeunes gens, le démon paraissait sain d'esprit.  
Parce que bon, une fois mort, les viscères ne servent plus, autant les recycler.  
Ce démon était finalement écolo ! Il faisait du recyclage !  
De l'extérieur ces excuses pour fuir cette fête et l'enquête paraissaient totalement stupides, mais pour deux jeunes gens qui étaient entourée de personnes pas très claires, toutes les excuses étaient bonnes !  
Ils préfèrent dire au revoir au trio et commencèrent à reculer tout doucement …  
Ils entendirent encore des mots, phases surréalistes… » Chucky », « homme de l'Atlantide », « Goldorak », « sadiques »…  
Ils arrivèrent à la voiture, montèrent et verrouillèrent et Dean fit crisser les pneus en démarrant.  
-Des vacances, ça te dirait ? demanda Dean.  
-Oui ! Où ?  
- Il y a un monastère qui fait des stages de silence, le prêtre était un ami de Papa, il portait un prénom bizarre Azazel …Ca te dirait ?  
- Super ! Du calme et de la tranquillité !  
Dean sourit et mit la radio en route.  
-Sam faut vraiment qu'on décoince cette station …


End file.
